Lluvia
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Cuando todo parecía derrumbarse para Spencer y Jack reciben ayuda de la persona que menos esperaban (alpha/omega)


"pideme llenarte el mundo de amor verdadero"

Habian pasado 6 meses desde Aaron Hotchner y Jack se fueron a protección de victimas y todos siguieron con sus vidas, una mañana de agosto el equipo recibió una llamada donde la policía local de Dakota habia encontrado el cuerpo de Hotchner sin vida, todo indicaba que se trataba de un suicidio, ese dia estaban en el cementerio, los padres de Haley reclamarían la custodia de Jack alegando que un omega no puede cuidar de un niño de 11 años a pesar de que los deseos de Aaron era que Jack se quedara junto a Spencer, Luke Alvez el nuevo integrante del equipo estaba junto a ellos sosteniendo el paraguas para que no se mojaran además de proteger al castaño del constante ataque de los abuelos del niño.

Terminando la ceremonia Spencer y Jack se fueron con Luke el cual amablemente dejo que se quedaran el tiempo que quisieran

-¿no era feliz conmigo? Porque yo si estaba feliz de que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo-dijo Jack, Luke se quedo callado, iba manejando y los dos iban a tras, el pequeño se recargaba en el hombro del genio

-claro que era feliz contigo no lo hizo por eso-dijo Spencer y Luke entendia a lo que se referia, bajaron y Jack fue a cambiarse para cenar mientras Spencer detuvo al moreno

-gracias, no tenias que haber echo esto-dijo Spencer

-quiero ayudarte, no estas solo, hable con un abogado amigo mio sobre tu situación-dijo Luke

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto curioso no estaba enojado

-nececitas un Alpha con una buena posición económica para ayudarte-dijo Luke a pesar del año en el que estas los omegas siguen siendo discriminados y a veces las leyes no estaban a su favor vio la mirada decepcionada del castaño

-no se que hacer-dijo Spencer empezando a llorar, tenia que ser fuerte por Jack pero ya no podia mas a veces odiaba ser un omega porque sentía a todos en su contra

-yo podría ayudarte-dijo Luke

-no te quiero obligar-murmuro el castaño

-yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda-dijo Luke

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-pregunto Spencer

-hare una cita con el para que nos explique los detalles-dijo Luke y Spencer beso su mejilla, Jack va saliendo de cambiarse y vio el beso, estaba confundido ¿Alvez seria su nuevo padre?

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir, por tratarse de una "emergencia" fueron al dia siguiente a ver al abogado, en resumen, si Spencer se casaba con Luke y ambos adoptaban a Jack nadie podría quitárselos, la ceremonia fue 2 meses despues de tener el papeleo y la ceremonia fue privada sin medios de comunicación, solamente familia y amigos

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto JJ

-nervioso, no se si esto sea lo correcto-comento el castaño

-ya no te pudes echar para atrás, Luke es un buen Alpha, pudiendo tener hijos propios con otro omega escogio ayudarte-dijo JJ tampoco era justo que emocionara a Luke y despues le dijiera que no, Jack estuvo de acuerdo, queria quedarse con Spencer y estaba con Henry y Will mientras sus padres estaban ocupados

La platica del juez fue emotiva para todos especialmente para Spencer el hubiera gustado que fuese con Hotch pero era lo mejor para todos, cuando estaban a punto de decir "si acepto" aparece el padre de Haley con pistola en mano

-¡abuelo no!-grito Jack y Will lo detuvo y Spencer no dejo que Luke se arriesgase

-piensa que es lo mejor para Jack-dijo el castaño

-¡tu no vas a decirme que hacer!¡vamonos Jack-el hombre tenia la pistola apuntando al omega mientras que nadie se movia

-esto es secuestro-dijo Emily

-vamonos Jack-dijo Roy ignorando los comentarios de todos pero el chico no se movia queria quedarse con Spencer y Luke era bueno con el, no vieron cuando Spencer se acerco al hombre armado y forcejearon para quitarle el arma y se escucho un disparo, Luke temia que fuese Spencer el herido pero el cuerpo de Roy cayo hacia atrás y Spencer se quedo inmóvil, Luke lo sujeto y lo reviso, Spencer estaba bien, era el shock y Jack se acerco corriendo, estaba triste de que su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y abrazo las piernas de Spencer y este acaricio sus cabellos, llego la ambulancia y se llevaron el cuerpo

-esto es un punto a nuestro favor-el abogado estaba platicando con Emily la cual el tenia razón, Spencer y Luke nunca han sido violentos

-¿quieres continuar?-pregunto Luke a pesar de que Spencer todavía no corresponde sus sentimientos queria que este dia fuese especial para el y Jack y Spencer sentía que no era justo para Luke seguir posponiendo la boda, la ceremonia continuo y cancelaron la fiesta nadie estaba de animos.

Tres meses despues de papeleos y dinero invertido llego la resolución del juez familiar dándole la custodia completa a Luke y Spencer por demostrar que Jack es su principal interés, Roy no piso la cárcel porque pago la fianza y solo tuvo una orden de restricción contra la familia Alvez  
Ese dia Luke y Spencer fueron despertados temprano era el cumpleaños de Luke y Jack se acostó con ellos

-¿quen pasa hijo?-pregunto el Alpha

-¡feliz cumpleaños papa!-dijo Jack dándole un regalo que hizo en clases de artes, era un hermoso cuadro con una fotografía de los tres

-gracias mi amor, ustedes son mi regalo-beso los labios del omega y la frente de Jack


End file.
